1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal head assembly for use in a thermal printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thermal head used in a printer has a large number of resistance heating elements in a line. These resistance elements are elements with small resistors adapted to be heated by current and thus to produce high temperature by joule heats. These are located on a insulated substrate, generate color pattern on a thermosensitive paper which is driven to touch the resistance heating elements. A printing of a character or pattern is made as dot matrix. The larger the number of dots the higher the quality of print is. Accordingly, recent dot printers have a dot matrix of 24 dots.times.24 dots rather than a matrix of 8 dots.times.8 dots. In order to make such a dot matrix of 24 dots.times.24 dots, the twenty-four heating elements must be disposed in a line, and twenty-five signal lines, one to each heating element and one common line inclusive are needed. Conventionally, a connecting means with twenty-six terminals is connected to the substrate on which the heating elements are disposed. However, the connection between the connecting means and the heating elements has been a troublesome task. Sometimes short-circuit can occur between the signal lines due to high humidity, and therefore, contrast of the printed pattern is likely to be low.